


Unwanted Fame

by Dozth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dozth/pseuds/Dozth
Summary: Set in a Pokémon Yellow catridge, after a kid tried to found MissingNo. he found it. but it almost crashed the world. Set after that





	Unwanted Fame

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on January 21st.

It was night, so the player stopped played, of course, the player was a child, an inmature narcissistic child, a child who doesn’t know their future, but that’s what just MissingNo. thinks.

“Oh… I know you are there, Female.” MissingNo. said has he looked to his back only to find a giant glitch pokémon, of course, the pokémon was Female, as in her species, her name, her gender, etc. Female was the most giant pokémon in history, discounting the fact that she is just a glitch, a garbage pokémon, she just wasn’t mean to exist just like MissingNo.

“I don’t even know what I was expecting” Female said, has she remembered that for her giant size she can just cast a shadow and people would know she is there, “You know why I came here” Female said, MissingNo. replied with “I know, the child found about my existence-” “That “child” is the player, Missy” Female interupted “DON’T CALL ME MISSY!” MissingNo. responded.

“Alright, alright” Female. said “MissingNo. what are you even gonna do?” Female sayed. “Okay! What do you want me to do” MissingNo. responded.

“Well, Q! Do your thing!” Female. shouted, MissingNo didn’t had time to respond and he watched has Q did the Super Glitch

…

MissingNo. just fell and was almost fainted.

“How?” MissingNo. asked…

“Why?!” MissingNo. shouted…

But when he looked at Female., Female just didn’t seemed to care. “You know” Female said.

“You are well know, and more in the Blue and Red versions, and us, we don’t even have fame, maybe someday we will have fame, maybe in another catridge, we are friends, and we don’t care about about your fame, but in this world, in this dimension, in this catridge, we do…” Female keep saying “The player almost destroyed their world, you are too powerful in this versions, unlike the Red and Blue versions”

MissingNo. didn’t moved, he just stayed quiet

Female. keep saying “You know, maybe 3TrainerPoké will understand”

Female and Q keep walked away from MissingNo., MissingNo. didn’t stopped them, he knows that they wanted fame,but his fame, even if some of the other MissingNo.s in the other catridges loved it, he…

…

 

 _Didn’t even wanted it_.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Post: https://dozth.tumblr.com/post/182198879083/unwanted-fame  
> DeviantArt Post: https://www.deviantart.com/dreamfilll/art/Unwanted-Fame-782159794  
> Wattpad Post: https://www.wattpad.com/684949718-unwanted-fame  
> Fanfiction.net Post: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13185268/1/Unwanted-Fame


End file.
